X Insert
by Carina Quarene
Summary: Setelah bertemu dengan ketiga temannya, Gon ditugaskan oleh Chairman untuk… 'mengurusi' orang dari dimensi lain? Dimensi apa itu? Dan apa yang akan mereka alami selama melakukan 'tugas' aneh itu? Terima request! Beta by: Tochiotome-chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Halooo! Minna-chi, aku kembali dari kuburan (baca: hiatus)namun dengan cerita berbeda! Di sini aku yakin gak ada romance, tapi aku janji ini akan seru (Alasan kenapa ngak ada: tidak ada OC dan saya bukan fujoshi). Kalo misalnya ada pembaca yang ingin coba versi English… aku harap ada. Plus, ini di-base-kan di dimensi Hunter x Hunter, TAPI banyak anime yang bakal muncul! Jangan tanya kenapa sebab sudah ada penjelasan super lengkap di prolog. TIDAK MENERIMA PERTANYAAN DI PM, tapi diterima di review! ^_^**

**P.S.: _Mungkin_ aku bakal ubah arc dari masing-masing anime dikit-dikit, supaya ceritanya nyambung. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>One paper of request<strong>

"Kau pergi sendiri, lagipula itu misi untukmu, kan! Aku akan mencari hal-hal lain!" kata-kata Ging masih teringang-ingang di kepala Gon. "Aku tidak percaya Ging serius akan pergi…" gumam Gon sambil menuju ke ruangan Chairman Cheadle **(BUKAN SALAH AUTHOR KALO INI SALAH! SUMBERNYA ITU HUNTERPEDIA!)**.

Oke, sebagai narator akan saya jelaskan yang terjadi. Kemarin Gon menerima sebuah pesan modern yang kita sebut E-mail dari Asosiasi Hunters. Dalam E-mail itu, Gon diminta untuk menemui Chairman dengan alasan Gon mendapat misi khusus, tentu saja ia akan ditemani oleh 3 orang temannya, tidak lain adalah: Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio. Sebenarnya Ging boleh saja ikut Gon, tapi taulah, tuh bapak kan pemalu, jadi cari alasan biar gak ketemu temen-temennya Gon. Dan seperti inilah keadaan Gon **(LIHAT DI ATAS!)**

Saat Gon membuka pintu, terlihat teman terbaiknya yang sedang memandang langit-langit seperti orang tidak waras (sori Killua, Peace!). "KILLUA!" Gon langsung lari ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu. "GON!" Killua juga langsung lari ke arah Gon (FUJOSHI JANGAN PIKIR MACEM-MACEM!) dan mulai bercakap-cakap seperti biasa.

"Tunggu, mana Alluka?" Gon menyela pembicaraan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan setelah berpisah. "Si baa-baa **(wanita tua a.k.a. Bisky-san)** itu ngak sengaja ku temui di jalan, udah ku usahain menghindar, tetep ketangkep! Nah, pas itu aku dapet E-mail gak jelas itu dan si baa-baa itu langsung nyamber hp-ku tanpa ijin! Terus aku bilang aku tolak misi itu karena harus jagain Alluka, tapi bisa-bisanya si baa-baa itu bilang serahkan Alluka padanya dan Alluka setuju! Astaga, hari itu sial beneran deh!" Killua facepalmed. "Tapi kita bisa ketemu kan!" Gon nyengir. "Betul sih!" Killua balas nyengir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketokan pintu menyela **(lagi-lagi disela…)**, "Permisi," sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak terdengar di telinga Gon dan Killua mengejutkan mereka berdua. Dan dari pintu itu muncul Kurapika, "KURAPIKA!" Gon langsung tersenyum lebar "Gon, Killua, lama tidak bertemu," si Kuruta pun tersenyum, namun bisa terlihat dia merasa agak… gimana gituh. "Yo, lama tidak bertemu!" Killua memasukan tangannya ke kantong, sudah jelas dia ingin menanyakan ke mana saja Kurapika saat Gon sedang koma **(maklum, dia kan kategori yangire)**.

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" Namun sebuah hantaman dan suara ossan membatalkan niat Killua. "LEORIO!" Gon kembali tersenyum lebar "Yo, Gon! Killua! Dan… Kurapika!? Kau datang? Oi, ke mana saja kau saat Gon koma?" Leorio ternyata langsung menyerang Kurapika dengan pertanyaan. 'Ossan ini merampas kalimatku…' pikir Killua "Aku… di pemakaman keluargaku," Kurapika sempat tak ingin menjawab, namun akhirnya dijawab juga. "Pa—" belum sepat Killua selesai, masuklah Chairman Cheadle. "Maaf mengganggu reuni kalian, tapi aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian," sang Chairman berjalan ke mejanya dan duduk.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, alasan aku memanggil kalian karena aku punya sebuah misi yang cukup penting, misinya adalah: kembalikan orang-orang dari dimensi asing ke dimensi mereka," penjelasan Cheadle sempat mengukir wajah kaget di wajah para Hunter favorit kita. "TUNGGU! TUNGGU! Serius… dimensi asing?" mata Killua sempat melakukan eyetwitch alanya. "Iya," jawab Cheadle tenang. "Biasanya aku tidak setuju dengan bocah ini, tapi apa itu mungkin?" Leorio juga ikut-ikutan eyetwitching. "Itu mungkin, dengan Nen," jawab Kurapika. "Seperti yang dikatakan Kurapika, dengan Nen itu mungkin, dan kita tahu satu-satunya orang yang sanggup melakukan hal ini…" sang Chairman menghela nafas "Aku tahu! Netero-san! Tapi bukankah Netero-san sudah mati?" Kepala Gon kembali berasap, namun beruntung Killua langsung menyelamatkan dengan teriakan khasnya**(Killua memang yang paling gampang dibedain karena banyak ciri khasnya…-_-")** "Aku juga sempat terkejut, sebenarnya baru saja kami mendapat misi terakhir dari mantan Chairman Netero, dan pesan ini diakhiri dengan pesan: 'selesaikan permainanku!', tapi kami tidak bisa mengurusi hal ini sebab misi terakhir dari mantan Chairman Netero lebih penting," sang Chairman menjelaskan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" Semua Hunter terfavorit kita mengangkat tangan "Baiklah, apa pertanyaanmu Killua?"

"Kenapa kau memilih kami?" sesuai yang diharapkan dari Killua, sangat tajam. "Alasanku adalah, Leorio, dia bisa menjadi motivator yang bagus dan mengerti bidang medis, Kurapika, dia pernah mengalahkan dua anggota Genei Ryodan dan menjadi kepala bodyguard keluarga mafia dalam waktu cepat, Killua, merupakan mantan pembunuh dan ikut serta dalam perlawanan dnegan Chimera Ant, dan Gon, dia adalah anak Ging dan kita semua tahu kekuatannya saat perlawanan dengan Chimera Ant, lalu?" Cheadle mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gon.

"Apa yang kita cari orang baik?" yang sudah pasti pertanyaan aneh tapi tidak salah. "Aku tidak tahu, ini semua perencanaan mantan Chairman Netero, yang aku tahu hanyalah cari dan kirim orang-orang itu ke dimensinya, lalu Kurapika," jawab Cheadle. 'Sudah mati masih bikin repot…' pikiran itu sempat terlintas di pikiran si ex-assassin dan si dokter.

"Bagaimana caranya mengrim mereka kembali?" tanya si Kurta yang pintar. "Aku tidak tahu, Netero-san tidak bilang apa-apa, dia hanya bilang: 'kalian akan tahu sendiri!' dengan tertawa, terakhir, Leorio," Cheadle beralih ke si dokter. 'Netero-san memang ingin membuat permainan untuk menghiburnya di alam baka **(WARNING!: INI BUKAN 'BAKA' PUNYANYA JEPANG!)**…' ke-4 Hunter kita pun sweatdrop.

"Siapa saja yang akan kita cari?" tanya Leorio. "Dia menuliskannya di sini, dan aku tidak sempat membukanya, yang aku tahu…" sang Chairman ke-14 memberikan sebuah lipatan kertas dengan panjang dan lebar sekitar 20 cm dan 5 cm, Gon langsung membukanya dan… "…itu pasti sangat panjang…" para Hunter hanya bisa memandangi kertas yang sangat panjang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 selesai! Gimana? Gaje dan OOC… udah tau kok TT^TT<strong>

**Aku ada pertanyaan nih, Anime mana yang bakal keluar di chapter selanjutnya? (walaupun a, b, c udah siap semua)**

**Fairy Tail**

**Naruto**

**D. Gray Man**

**Yang lain, yaitu (nama anime)**

**Jawab di review ya! Kalo lebih dari seminggu sama sekali gak ada review, cerita ini ku delete! ^_^ bye bye! **


	2. Fairy Tail part 1

**2 Groups and A Meeting part 1**

**AAAAAAAHHHHH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ALL! =w= Aku teriak-teriak kayak orang gila plus ketawa-ketawa sendiri lho pas lihat reviewnya! Gak sangka bisa dapet di atas 5 review dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam (maklum, aku pantau terus). Gak nyangka kalian suka~ TT^TT *tangis bahagia***

**Cukup basa-basinya dan ini dia urutan anime yang bakal keluar:**

**1. Fairy tail (part 1, yang ini, part 2… tunggu minggu depan…. Mungkin?)**

**2. Shingeki no Kyojin (keliatannya juga bakal ada 2 part, judulnya…. Jangan tanya sekarang, belom kepikiran)**

**3. Shugo Chara (Yang muncul (paling): Amu, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, sama para Shugo Chara mereka. Berapa bagian belom ditentukan.)**

**4. Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (Keren sih animenya… =w= *mimisan*)**

**5. 07-Ghost (Maklum, Author juga fansnya ini anime…)**

**Oke! Itu dulu yang pasti, jika ada yang ingin perubahan… voting di review ya! ;) Request yang aku terima tapi belom direncanakan:**

**1. Sengoku Basara (maaf ya, aku tonton animenya dulu, ok?)**

**2. AKB0048 (belom kutonton, tapi mau sih ^^)**

**3. Cardcaptor Sakura (aku lupa ceritanya… ^^")**

**4. Sailor Moon (ini masih aku pikirin mau masuk atau enggak, karena sifat sailor-sailornya agak bertentangan sama tokoh shounen…)**

**5. Yu Yu Hakusho (aku lupa… )**

**6. Cardfight! Vanguard (susah ngepasin ama genre action, jadi masih dipikirin)**

**Special thanks: God, readers, and Tochiotome-chan as my beloved beta~ ^_^**

**P.S.: Sori HIATUS, laptopku rusak plus aku kurang ide ^^"**

* * *

><p>Setelah keluar dari HQ para Hunters, para Hunters tercinta kita memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran kecil sambil membincangkan siapa yang harus mereka cari pertama kali. Yah, maklumlah, itu daftar bisa membalut bumi dengan panjangnya yang super itu… (Ini cuma ungkapan lho!)<p>

"Astaga… kita gak bakal pernah nyelesain ini daftar!" keluh Leorio sambil facedesk setelah melihat setengah dari daftar suuuuuuuper paaaaaaaaaanjang tersebut.

"Ossan ini ada benarnya," kata Killua sambil melanjut 'penghabisan' cokelatnya.

"APA KAU BILANG!" dan itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk membuat seorang ossan mengamuk.

"BAIKLAH! Sudah kuputuskan! Kita akan mencari Natsu Dragneel dulu!" Gon mendadak berseru.

"Gon, tidak ada yang tuli di sini, dan kau beruntung hanya ada seorang kakek tua selain kita di sin-" belum selesai Kurapika menyelesaikan pidatonya mendadak 2 orang menerobos ke dalam restoran (sambil bergulat gak jelas).

"AWAAS KAU UNDERWEAR PRINCE!" dengan merusak pintu restoran di mana Geng HxH sedang duduk. "DIAAAM KAU FLAME HEAD!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang sedang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang ke laki-laki lain yang berambut pink.

"Bisakah kalian berdamai?" dan dalam hitungan kedipan mata seorang perempuan bezirah besi meremas muka mereka, dan datanglah seorang gadis pirang dengan baju agak… terbuka lah istilahnya yang terengah-engah didampingi seorang gadis berambut biru dan 2 kucing terbang.

'Natsu? Insting Gon memang bisa diandalkan…' terlintas di pikiran para Hunters tercinta kecuali si Gon yang langsung ke TKP dan bertanya dengan mata oh-too-much-innocence.

"Permisi, apa namamu Natsu?" tanya Gon dengan senyuman yang sanggup membunuh 300 orang FG-nya.

"Gon, kau… tidak takut dengan orang-orang itu? Maksudku mereka keliatannya… 'begitu'…" tanya Killua dengan eyetwitch. "Nggak!" jawab Gon (Kalo anda ragu apa Gon ngerti artinya 'begitu' yang dimaksud Killua… dia salah mengartikan. Gon mengira 'begitu' adalah: penampilannya aneh, sedangkan yang dimaksud Killua adalah: sesuatu yang disukai para Fujoshi).

"Aku bahkan ragu dia mengerti maksudmu, Killua…" sahut Leorio (Itu baru kujelasin panjang lebar, plus jangan PERNAH coba-coba SEKALI bales Author yang sedang berperan jadi Narator atau njelasin!) yang mau mbales author. "Gon, lebih baik jangan mengganggu privasi orang lain saat mereka sedang punya penyelesaian," kata Kurapika sambil menarik Gon.

Setelah FT Gang menyelesaikan kebiasaan mereka (yang agak kacau) dan HxH Gang selesai melihat mereka, mereka pun mulai berkenalan…

"Namaku Erza, dan yang baru saja berkelahi tadi adalah Natsu dan Gray," kata si rambut merah berzirah besi tenang, namun itu menjadi alasan para Hunters kita untuk sweatdrop, maklum di sampingnya ada 2 orang lelaki (satu nyaris bugil, satunya lagi melotot) yang babak belur karena di[sensor karena mengandung kekerasan. Harap para pembaca menentukan isinya sendiri] oleh si rambut merah.

"Namaku Wendy, senang bertemu dengan kalian, yang ini adalah Carla," kata seorang anak perempuan berambut biru tua dengan wajah agak merona plus bungkuk 90 derajat. "Wendy!" tegur si kucing putih yang sempat bikin Killua dan Leorio bermulut agape.

"Aye sir! Namaku Happy!" kata kucing biru sambil terbang, dan juga sempat bikin Killua dan Leorio mengongo.

"Namaku Lucy, aku sungguh minta maaf atas kekacauan tadi…" kata si pirang sambil tersenyum nervous.

"Namaku Gon! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" kata Gon sambil tersenyum. "Killua," kata Killua yang masih agak shock dengan cara masuk Team Natsu yang harusnya 1000% gak bakal ditemukan di restoran manapun. "Namaku Kurapika," kata Kurapika dengan logat sopan dan tenang, walau sebenarnya dia pengen eyetwitching atas kejadian tadi, namun karena Lucy minta maaf, ya biarkanlah. "Namaku Leorio…" kata Leorio yang pervertnya lagi kumat karena lihat baju Lucy (yang nonton FT taulah bajunya Lucy setelah peristiwa Tenrou, inikan ngambil set setelah mereka kembali dari Celestical World pas latihan di pantai buat GMG [SPOILER!]).

"Jadi, Gon, kenapa tadi kau menanyakan nama Natsu?" tanya Lucy. "Karena aku harus memastikan kalau Natsu-san adalah Natsu-san!" jawab Gon.

"Natsu membuat masalah dengan guild kalian ya?" tanya Erza. "Nggak, ada keperluan… tepatnya dengan kalian semua," jawab Killua.

"Kami sungguh minta maaf!" kata Wendy. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, gadis kecil!" kata Leorio sambil nyengir nervous.

"Gon, kau mau menantangku ya!?" kata Natsu semangat.

"Tch, otakmu sudah habis kebaka ya? Mana ada yang mau menantang orang bodoh sepertimu?" kata Gray sengak.

"Apa kau bilang Underwear Prince!?"

"Hah, kau tuli, Flame Head!?"

"Ehm!" Erza berdehem begitu melihat Natsu dan Gray sudah siap bertempur.

"GRAY BAJUMU!" teriak Lucy sambil menutup mata.

"Eh!?" Gray baru sadar dia sudah telanjang.

"Gon, kau yakin mereka… aman?" bisik Killua. "Hm? Iya!" balas Gon.

"… Lucy-san, apa kau tahu kalian di mana?" akhirnya Kurapika memulai pembicaraan serius, mengabaikan Gray yang sedang mencari bajunya dan Erza yang sedang memesan cake.

"Entahlah, aku nggak sempat memperhatikan karena… bukannya harusnya kita kembali ke pantai?" Lucy memulai thinking modenya. 'Bull's eye,' Kurapika piker.

"Akan kujelaskan, tapi tolong jangan kaget atau protes," kata Kurapika sebelum menjelaskan.

Setelah penjelasan…

Team Natsu terngongo.

"Sebentar, sebentar, gimana supaya kami kembali!?" tanya Gray.

"Ga tau," jawab Killua santai.

"… AKU LUPA!" mendadak Lucy teriak. "Satu hari di dunia celestical sama dengan tiga bulan dunia nyata!"

Hening… lalu Team Natsu facedesk semua

"Hm?" Team HxH hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"KURAPIKA!" mendadak Erza langsung bangkit dan memegang (baca: meremas) pundak Kurapika. "Bagaiman cara kami kembali?" lanjut Erza dengan muka yang msih tertutup rambut karena dia melihat ke bawah

"… Baru kepikiran sih…" Leorio bergumam. "Kami tidak tahu," lanjut Kurapika.

OMAKE!

Chat 1: With Team Natsu

-Narasi

-(nama): kalimat

kalimat yang gak diketik

-[suara Skype]

-**** (sensor)

-Bahasa asing (dianggep aja begitu)

-Emoticon, symbol, atau sfax (atau apalah namanya) {contoh sfax: *facepalm* *facedesk* dsb.}

*Killua Zaoldyeck logged in*

Killua (biar singkat): Haloo! Ada orang?

*Gon Freecss logged in*

Gon: Haloo! :D

*Kurapika logged in*

Kurapika: ?

Killua: Gak ramah amat… =_="

*Natsu Dragneel logged in*

*Gray Fulbuster logged in*

Natsu: NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNndNNDNNDNNNDND… (dst. Sampe kira-kira satu kertas A4 full)

Gray: GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGGFGFGFGFgfgfgFGFGFGF

(dst. Sama kayak Natsu)

Gon: Eh?

Killua: Mereka lagi… kali ini apa?

Kurapika: Biar kutebak, perlombaan aneh lagi

*Erza Scarlet logged in* *Lucy Heartfillia logged in* *Wendy Marvel logged in* *Happy logged in* *Charla logged in*

[BRAK! BRUK! DUAK! BRAK! BRAK! SYAT!]

Killua: TELINGAKU SAKIT!

Gon: sakit…

Kurapika: Erza-san, ku mohon matikan Skypenya dulu

Lucy: Maaf…

Wendy: Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!

Charla: Wendy!

Happy: Natsu selalu bertingkah kekanak-kanankan… *smirks*

[UNDERWEAR PRUNCE!; FIRE BRAIN!; Ehem!]

Gon: ? 0_0

Killua: Aku log out deh, batal nge-chat…

Kurapika: Kalau keluar sekarang kau rugi, mereka sudah damai.

Gon: Natsu-san, Gray-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san, Wendy-san, Happy-san dan Charla-san, bagaimana syutingnya? :)

Killua: Gon, bilang aja: 'FT gimana syutingnya?' kepanjangan tahu… atau kamu ketularan Wendy?

Wendy: Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!

Killua: Cuma bercanda tahu… -.-

Charla: Wendy, kau harus coba menghentikan sikapmu itu…

Happy: Charla paling manis kalau bertingkah Tsundere! *blush*

Killua: Kurapika, sejak kapan kucing bisa blush?

Kurapika: Rahasia perusahaan FT, jadi syutingnya?

Lucy: Seperti biasanya, persiapan buat April bikin capek… tapi menyenangkan! :D

Wendy: Baju dan rambut kami agak diubah sediki sih...

Erza: Kalian?

Kurapika: Hanya Gon dan Killua, aku hanya pemotretan saja, Leorio sedang persiapan untuk arc selanjutnya… badanku masih sakit sebab the movie ke-2…

Killua: Oi, adeganmu tuh lumayan daripada aku, harus nangis terus nih akhir2 ini… apalagi diperlakuin Gon kayak begitu…

Gon: Itu kan bukan mau ku! -3-

Killua: Iya, ya…

Gon: Mana Natsu-san dan Gray-san?

Natsu: Yo, Gon! Hari ini kau datang lagi? Aku ingin menantangmu lagi! :D

Gray: Oi, Natsu! Hari ini giliranku tahu!

Natsu: Diam kau stripper! :(

Gray: Flame head, kau menantangku?

Gon: Ano…

Killua: Oi, gak heran perannya kalian bisa jalan dengan baik, apa lagi pas berantem, orang gak ada bedanya… =_=

Kurapika: Gon, Mito-san tidak marah?

Gon: Kami gak berantem! Cuma gunting batu kertas! SWEAR!

Killua: Gon…

Lucy: … siapa yang ngajarin kamu kata 'swear'?

Gon: Leorio, kenapa?

Erza: Akan ku hajar orang itu nanti…

Kurapika: Wendy, tolong obati Leorio nanti… kalo masih hidup…

Wendy: EH!? MAKSUDNYA LEORIO-SAN AKAN DIBUNUH!?

Charla: Wendy, tenanglah!

Happy: Kelihatannya Leorio gak akan selamat kali ini, auranya Erza membara sekali…

*Leorio Paladknight logged in*

Leorio: Haloo! Kangen ya?

Erza, Killua, Kurapika, Lucy: Leorio, kau tamat hari ini. Merusak ke innocentnan orang lain bukan masalah, tapi Gon itu beda cerita…

Happy: Leorio ku sarankan kau lari sekarang, Erza dan Lucy sudah OTW :)

Natsu: Ada perkelahian? AKU IKUT! :)

Gray: AKU JUGA! :D

*Gon Freecs logged out*

*Wendy logged out*

Killua: Gon, sudah ku paksa log out, 'pembasmian' dimulai dari… 3… 2… 1…

[********************************************] *Gon logged in via mobile* *Wendy logged in via mobile*

Sekarang ini di chat…

Gon: Wendy, tadi Skypenya sempat bikin telingaku sakit, ada apa sih?

Wendy: Leorio-san… lagi dalam keadaan setengah utuh… TT^TT

Gon: Eh?

Chat nya Killua:

Killua: Gon, jangan dibales. LUPAKAN KATA 'SWEAR' APAPUN YANG TERJADI! KAMU GAK PANTES PAKE KATA BEGITUAN! XC

Gon: maksudnya?

Chatnya Lucy:

Lucy: Gon, lupakan kejadian hari ini, oke? ;)

Gon: I-iya… (?)

Lucy: Lupakan aja.

Chatnya Kurapika:

Kurapika: Gon, kamu tahu arti dan penggunaan dari swear pada zaman sekarang?

Gon: Leorio njelasin tapi aku nak ngerti

Kurapika: Terima kasih

Chatnya Erza:

Erza: Gon, membunuh pake tinju dan batu sama pake kapak dan pedang paling sakit mana?

Gon: Kalo peranku lebih sakit pake tinju dan batu (JaJanKen)

Erza: Oke

Chatnya Wendy:

Wendy: Sekarang udah tinggal 0,5% TTATT

Gon: Eh?

Chatnya Natsu:

Natsu: Gon, thanks! Hari ini aku puas meninju! :D Chatnya Gray:

Gray: Gon, ada apa2 lapor kita, lumayan buat live action! :D

Chatnya Leorio:

Leorio: Gon… kejam…

Gon: Ano… ada apa sih?

Besoknya, setelah syuting…

*Gon logged in*

Gon: Bisa ada yang njelasin apa yang terjadi di studio setelah Killua maksa aku pulang?

*Kurapika logged in*

Kurapika: Cuma sedikit… kontroversi

*Killua logged in*

Killua: Gak penting kok, tapi Leorio masuk rumah sakit

Gon: EH!? W**!?

Kurapika: Belajar dari?

Killua: Leorio ku tebak…

Gon: Bener…

*Erza logged in* *Lucy logged in* *Wendy logged in* *Natsu logged in* *Gray logged in* *Happy logged in* *Charla logged in*

Erza: semuanya sepikiran kan?

Lucy: pasti…

Wendy: TTATT

Natsu: YAY! BERANTEM LAGI!

Gray: YES! *thumbs*

Happy: kukukuku…

Charla: Astaga… *facepalm*

Gon: Eh?

* * *

><p>OOC? Gaje? Gak lucu? Dah tau… Review gak review up to you~<p> 


End file.
